LA Magic
by AndrewComp
Summary: Set in East L.A. in 2017, a gang of four teenagers, who are each tied to the supernatural world, run into a group of familiar vampires who teach them lessons about containing their identities and using their inner evil for the greater good of humanity


_**This is purely for fun. This will later contain homo-erotic love. This does contain profanity. It will contain characters borrowed from Stephenie Meyer, but I have no intent on profit or professionally publishing my work.**_

_****_**Note from Author:**

**Hello, I don't write much but had an idea. Would love to hear suggestions, would love reviews. Don't really have a set story far into the future, but would love to see it continue. Please review, let me know what you would like to see from the characters, who to possibly put in the book. Let me know anything, I take fair criticism well.**

**Chapter One: Different shit, different day**

**Alicia**

I often look back to what seems like forever ago when I had first graduated high school. Granted it was only two years ago, my life has changed drastically since then. Before reminiscing too hard, I passed the blunt over to my brother, Mario, who is more popularly known as Grandote in the streets of L.A. If only the wannabe cholos and bangers knew what it was like to be us. It started two years ago when Mario phased. Into a werewolf that is. It came as a shock to my parents and I, considering just the day before he had come out to us and told us that he way gay. A joto. A faggot? My brother. It only took me two seconds to realize that it didn't matter to me if my brother was gay or not, only that he was happier than I.

I knew this chick named Sunny. I'm not sure if it was her real name or not, and to this day I still do not know. I knew about Sunny, all the rumors about her being some sort of demon-goddess. I thought that the rumors sounded pretty cockamamy myself until I had the nerve to ask her one day. "Hey Sunny. I know we've never talked before, but do you know why my brother would be a werewolf?" It wasn't actually that literal or out of the blue. But when I look at the situation, I'm sure that's what it seemed like. We had discussed all of the rumors. Turns out she wasn't actually a demon-goddess, but a witch. It was around this time in my life, I had labeled myself a schizophrenic who had bizaare delusions of a fantasy world. If only it were that simple.

Sunny had asked me more about my family history. I told her I didn't know much considering my father was deported to Mexico right before Mario was born, and my white mother passed shortly after due to catching something on the streets trying to support my brother and I. I was only six years old. Funny thing is, although my mother was white and spoke English with the most southern of accents, she spoke perfect Mexican Spanish after living with my father and his family ever since she was 13. So I learned Spanish first, then English in school. Being raised by Mexican grandparents is a lot stricter than most other kids being raised by their parents.

I'm very light skinned, I've even got hazel eyes. Green at first sight until you see my yellow sunburst in the center of my eye, and the emerald green is surrounded by a thin blue-ish gray circle. My thick, dark, curly hair and my curves is what gives away my Hispanic heritage. My brother on the other hand, is a very tall, about 6'5, 310lb. of nothing but solid muscle. He's actually kind of stocky, but very solid. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. Just like my father. Turns out, father was a descendant of a tribe of Mayan werewolves that walked some thousand years ago. And when we were informed that werewolves only phase in the presence of vampires, all three of us started to freak out a little.

I look over to Sunny, who now has the blunt. I rolled it, a damn good one if you ask me. She is so small. Standing maybe at 5'0 even, I even had more than five inches on her. Mid-back length platinum blonde hair. Eyebrows so light you can barely see them in the light, and eyes so blue, that even the cookie monster looked a little off compared to them. Seemingly innocent girl if you were to see her in the streets. Sunny was also the smartest girl that existed. You'd think I was joking or exaggerating, but I honestly believe she's more brilliant than Einstein himself. Always full of witchcraft and machinery.

As I was taking the blunt back from Sunny, a loud noise, which I would have figured out was an explosion sooner if it weren't for the fire and glass shards covering the four of us. My brother and the other one were unharmed, for they were unhuman. Sunny and I were burned, scraped, bleeding, and thrown on the ground. Sunny got up, part of her fibia sticking out of her skin. She bowed her head and muttered something inaudible, but I knew exactly what she was saying. In what seemed less than a nano-second, her and I were both completely harm free. I picked myself and dusted off my pink miniskirt I had on. Before I had a chance to make sure my heels were alright as well, another explosion went off. This time I was prepared. I held up my hand in front of the oncoming blast. I didn't see it, but I was aware of the fire burning in my eyes as an invisible forcefield guarded the four of us.

Ah, yes. I forgot to mention I am also a witch.

**Mario**

_"Oh, shit." _I thought to myself right before my older sister saved herself from another impending death. I don't know why she insists she's useful with these kind of things. I mean, I've taken a bullet before and it bounced off of my chest. I think I'll be alright without her. If anything, she's going to get me killed with how often I have to save her little ass. I jumped out of my sisters forcefield, and onto one of the buildings that had just detonated as we'd walked by. My sister levitated herself up next to me as Sunny appeared through teleporting. And then, he came. Jumping as I did, just not quite as high or quick.

"Come on, slow ass." I yelled to him.

"Yeah, by the time you get up here the whole town might be wrecked." Alicia added.

"Eat me." he said nonchalant.

Sunny ignored the small talk and spoke. "4SXQQ3." She always had something in her ear. It almost looked like a bluetooth. Just way more mechanical and handmade. A better term to use would be 'ghetto'. A mechanical looking guard she wore on her right wrist opened up. A hologram of blue number were flashing. I didn't understand them.

"4198 S. London Boulevard." She said. I took off in jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Alicia was flying through the air, and Sunny was probably already there. As for him, well. I know him well enough to know he's outrunning my sister and I on foot. It was the same routine every other month. Some higher evil sees how much of a threat we are and tries to exterminate us. But between a caring witch, a genius witch, a werewolf, and a half vampire half human, they never succeeded. _"Yet!" _Alicia would shout if I were to ever speak those words out loud.

In front of this small building, we stood.

"This is it?" I said, a little confused.

"Not the usual castle or cave we run into." Alicia stated.

"Hm. How odd." He spoke.

It only took his voice to make my heart pound. I looked at him, unnerving, and nodded forward. He stood fairly tall. About 5'11''. Not as tall as I, but taller than the next guy. His skin was a caramel color. Amber eyes, for right now at least, that when I looked in to, I became lost. His name was Uno, and he was from Hawaii. At least he was 400 years ago. Him and his full blooded vampire family used to roam around the entire world destroying small towns and villages in an attempt for worldly power. However, a vampire... I don't know, clan?, called the Volturi killed his family, but he somehow escaped. His chiseled features stared back at me. He was wearing eyeliner, leather pants, and a leather jacket. He was so bad ass, and I loved him.

**Sunny**

I, for some unknown reason, always had to wait for the 'go-ahead' from Mario. Runt-brained Mario. I'm not quite sure why he got to play leader. Me talking to him is like an average person trying to communicate with someone who has severe autism. He's not stupid, but I quite certainly am the smartest, oldest one here. I saw him nod us all forward, so I opened the door and stepped in. It was dark, empty, and so quiet that you could literally hear a crumb drop. I looked to Mario. "Do you smell anything, dog?"

"Nothing other than your wretched stench." he snapped back. "What a fucking bitch." he muttered under his breath and I smiled. We continued to search through the small room.

"Alicia, you check over there." he pointed across the room.

He and his lover of course took the farthest sides of the room, leaving me with the one that holds the door. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted me to look for. But I knew exactly what it was I was going to look for, and I would find it before any of them.

"Over here!" Alicia said, disappearing into the floor. Damnit. She beat me.

**Mario**

I followed my sister into the, what seemed like a, trap door. All of a sudden we were in an entirely different building from the one upstairs. It was brightly lit and seemed to go on forever. Uno jumped down behind me, and Sunny hopped down after. Before I decided what to do, we were ambushed. At first it seemed like an angry mob. By the time we were surrounded, I realized it was an angry mob. Of vampires. I phased into my more comfortable self. I only liked to be in my human form because of Uno. If it weren't for him, I'd be a wolf 24/7. I was standing on all fours right next to Uno and I felt him change. He became colder. His skin a bit lighter. Vampires sometimes posessed special abilities. His half-vampire ability was to turn into a full on, venom pumping vampire. This granted him the ability to live a normal life as a human, but, if needed, the ferociousness and athletics of a vampire.

It was on.

Alicia hopped on my back, holding onto me with one hand and both of her legs tossed to the right side of me. I charged at a small group of vampires and leaped. I met one vampire halfway through the air and ripped him apart. Alicia, with fire in her eyes, was concentrating on some of them, and they all became engulfed in flames and screamed while they died. Uno was the fastest and strongest vampire I had ever came across. He was fighting at least 10 of them in an opposite corner of the room, none of them landing one hit on him as he fought them.

I continued to fight as I landed, and Alicia hopped off of my back, starting a small battle with a group. As we fought, we started to win. At least, I thought we were until I realized I had forgotten about the smart-assed brat. I looked around for her. First at Alicia's group, then at Uno's, then in mine. When I realized she wasn't in any of these fights, I noticed she was on the ground being wailed on and bitten by a group of vampires. She lie there, lifeless.

"Sun!" Alicia yelped.


End file.
